


I'm calling you at the end of the world

by kwritten



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Elena+Katherine+Isobel or Tatia.: there is a heath upon which cold winds blow. || there is a house upon that heath, built of dead rock and dry bone, in which one woman lives, or three, or none.<br/>Spoilers: Through end of S3</p><p> </p><p> Damon nurses a doppelgänger back to health</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm calling you at the end of the world

Damon finds her. In a cottage by a lake.

 

 _It’s all rather romantic, really_.

 

She’s gone mad.

 

Singing softly to a bundle of straw wrapped in a blanket.

 

He snorts in disgust and rips it from her hands  _(if she wanted one, he’d steal her the real thing. if she wanted something, he’d buy her a fake one)_  and she just sinks to the floor, twirling her long hair in her hands …

 

And then the crooning ceases, and her eyes go black  _(isn’t that what he wanted in the first place)_  and he’s scrambling to keep up with her, she comes before him  _(is that really any different than before)_  and leaves him lying on the floor.

 

_He has a moment, then and later – many times over the years – when he’s not sure which one she is; when her face takes on an ancient gaze and she looks right through him and she could be anyone._

 

Some days she speaks to him with a soft voice, a slight lilt. He’s kind those days. He coddles her like a child, brings out treats he sets aside for those days. They picnic then, sometimes. She teases him into playing the piano for her  _(and sits so demurely, her eyes sparkling and dancing with the innocence of a child and he almost forgets the other days)._

 

Other days there’s no cajoling in her voice  _(always underneath is her sexuality, thick in her throat even when she stares at him with wide doe-eyes)_. She wears darker colors, her eyes go black often, the games she plays are rough and hard and they swim in blood in the dark. She scratches and bites him  _(and he screams a name in pleasure, a name she sometimes grows sick to hear)_  … on those days she sometimes carries about her straw-baby and refuses to speak to him – taking off her necklace and staring at the sun. These are the hardest. He can’t read her when she’s this.

On his favorite days  _(the days he wishes he weren’t just playing along)_  she is neither child nor vixen nor succubus nor lamenting mother. She is everything. She teases him to play the piano – and it is almost the same – and then she is his lap and he is in her and their lips and tongues and bodies make the music. Her eyes go black and he follows her, they play in blood and laugh and dance, and it is lovely.  _(It reminds him of the face she wears.)_

 

Years later, he admits that it always had to be Bulgaria  _(that one place with only one face, it was easier than Mystic Falls - calmer, older, with only one helping of painful history. it had to be there)_. It always had to be this way. He wasn’t really surprised  _(what was surprising was that he didn’t find her earlier)_  … Years later when she stares at him blankly and can’t remember a day of their time spent with her as three and him as one, he isn’t surprised at that either.

 

And when he remembers that night in the bar with her – so many years prior to her going crazy in a cabin in the middle of Bulgaria – he no longer questions the statement he found so dismissible before.

 

 _I’m surprised one of us hasn’t gone crazy yet – having a face that doesn’t belong to us._  She clinks her glass with him and takes a shot.  _I’m calling you when the world ends and my mind turns to rot._

 

He always knew she would.

 

She always knew he’d stay.-


End file.
